What Goes Around Comes Around
by jubilea
Summary: Do unto others, as you would have them do unto you, is the golden rule. Someone should have reminded Dean, because it's coming back around.
1. Chapter 1

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, but if I did, I would take Dean in a heartbeat.

Thank you TraSan for the beta work, and putting up for the long wait.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Time to log off the computer and have some fun, Sammy," Dean remarked as he eyed a couple of beautiful females in the crowded bar. They had just finished a hunt that was a simple case of vengeful spirit. Find the grave, salt it, pour the kerosene, light and poof problem taken care of. He was really ready for a case that was interesting instead of the same old stuff.

"Just a sec," Sam replied as he looked intensely at the computer screen. "Just received an e-mail from Ash, he came across a couple of articles that we might be interested in."

"That can wait till tomorrow, I'm going to go grab us a couple of beers," Dean said as he got up from the chair and made his way to the bar. Of course, he didn't head directly to the bar, but made a detour to the females. _This might be my lucky night_, Dean thought. As he made his way, he glanced back at Sam, and shook his head as he noticed that Sam still had his eyes glued to the computer_. Same old Sammy, when was the last time that he had fun, just let it out? _Dean thought.

When he reached the table, he leaned against a vacant chair. "Hi, my name's Dean and the geek staring at the computer across the room is my brother Sam," he said as he showed off his megawatt smile that usually got him the girl. "This is our last night here, and we are hoping to have some fun and make it a night to remember." Winking as he finished his speech.

"Excuse me? Fun? Is he saying what I think he is saying Sarah?" One of the girls asked.

"I believe so Carrie," Sarah replied. "He wants to make it a night to remember and I think we should help him out." She finished as she took a sip of her glass of beer. She glanced at Carrie and gave her a nod.

"Would you care for a glass of beer? We happen to have an extra glass since our other friends haven't arrived yet." Carrie asked Dean.

"Sure" Dean replied with his trademark smile. As Carrie went to grab the pitcher to pour the beer for him, he was about to ask Sarah what they do when all of a sudden he had beer thrown in his face.

"Listen here DEAN, Sarah and I don't appreciate strangers coming on to us, and our boyfriends really don't like it either. I hope this is something that will remind you of us!" Carrie said with the empty pitcher held in her hand.

"Shit, I'll leave, all you had to say was not interested," Dean said as he shook his head trying to get some of the beer off of him. He turned around and made his way back to Sam. _We really have to get out of Spam Town USA, _Dean thought.

"Come on Sam, let's get the hell out of here," Dean said as he reached the table.

Sam looked up and taking in Dean's appearance in a glance "You know Dean, I prefer my beer in either a glass or a bottle," he replied with a smirk. "Have to put this one in the record books, my big brother Dean strikes out with the ladies for the first time."

"Laugh it up little brother, at least I tried to be friendly with the locals instead of having my head in the glued to the computer," Dean replied.

"Excuse me?" a voice said. Both Dean and Sam looked at the speaker. It was one of the waitresses of the bar. She had a tray with a bottle of Bud. "This if from Carrie and Sarah, across the way," she said as she set the beer in front of Sam.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"They also had a message for me to deliver to you," she said. "They wanted me to let you know that they think that you are really cute and would like you to join them and their friends at their table. Also, that your brother is not invited," she finished with a shrug as if she didn't understand the last part.

Sam picked up the bottle of beer and saluted the girls across the way. "Tell them that I am really flattered, but that we have to get going."

"They said that if you wouldn't be able to come over, I was supposed to give you this note." She took a folder up piece of paper out of her pocket, handed it to Sam, and left.

As the waitress left, he unfolded the note and read it. As he was reading, he couldn't keep the laughter at bay any longer. "Well Dean, you're not the ladies man in this town," he said to Dean.

"Let me see that," Dean said as he grabbed the note from Sam. "I can't believe it, they say to call you at anytime and they actually gave you their phone numbers," he grumbled, shaking his head.

"The part I really like," Sam began, "is that they tell me not to give them to my, now how did they write it? Oh yeah my scumbag of a brother," he finished with a laugh.

"Okay, that's it, grab your gear Sam, we're going back to the room," Dean said as he grabbed up his coat and stalked to the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dude, you have to give it a rest, " Sam said as he opened the door to their hotel room.

"That's easier for you to say, you got their phone numbers while all I got was a pitcher of beer thrown in my face," Dean said. "I still don't know what I did or said that turned them off."

"Well, while you are trying to figure it all out, go take a shower, you reek of beer," Sam replied. "I'm just glad that our hotel is right next door to the bar, otherwise I could just imagine you driving and getting pulled over. No need for a breathalyzer test, they would have just hauled you in. And you know what would happen next, since your wanted picture is probably posted on every police car's computer." Sam finished as he took his laptop out of the case and sat down on one of the two beds in the room.

"Don't forget they most likely have your picture too," Dean shot back as he grabbed some clothes out of his duffle and made his way to the bathroom. "When I get done, you're going to tell me what Ash sent you." Dean closed the door and the sound of cascading water could be heard.

As Dean was taking his shower, Sam booted up the laptop. It was kind off nice to be able to access the net from the room even though the room that they rented was on the cheap, very cheap side and didn't have internet hookups. The bar's wireless connection must be able to reach to the room. Sam was just glad that, even though the room was one of the cheapest in town and did have the kitchenette, it didn't have the bed vibration that Dean liked. It was kind of embarrassing the way Dean seemed to enjoyed it.

As he heard the water shut off, he was checking his e-mail to see if Ash had replied to his earlier response. "Okay Sam, tell me what you got," Dean said as he came out of the bathroom towel drying his hair.

"Ash sent me two articles of paranormal activities that we might be interested in. He said that he would have more information on both of them once we get to the Roadhouse. He also mentioned that one of them is time sensitive. If we take that one, it needs to be taken care of by the end of the week, or it will return next year at this time," Sam replied.

"Just as long as it is an interesting case. I'm tired of the simple vengeful spirits we seem to be taking care of lately," Dean said tossing the towel over the back of a chair. "E-mail Ash and tell him we will be there in about 2 days."

"You know Dean, we could get there a lot faster if you would let me drive," Sam said.

"Sorry bro, you lost your driving and eating privileges in the car when you spilled your mocha all over the steering wheel," Dean said as he sat down on the bed and grabbed the remote for the TV. "Do you know how hard it is to get the sticky mess off the dashboard and steering column?" he continued shaking his head.

"Dude, what was I supposed to do, run over the deer as it came running out of the woods? That would have made an even bigger mess of your car," Sam said.

"My car, my rules," Dean said as he found a channel with a movie that looks interesting. "Hey, look what's on. Remember when we snuck into the movie theater and watched the double feature of this movie and its sequel while dad was on a hunt?" Dean asked as he watched Bill Murray's character get slimed.

"I remember that Dad got done with that particular hunt early and was waiting in the room when we got back and he was not happy," Sam replied as he watched the movie.

"Not happy?" Dean snorted. "More like he erupted like a volcano. The one and only time that I take you out of the room while he is gone and he gets back early."

"I also remember that you couldn't sit down for a week, after that," Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah, well we had fun that day no matter what happened at the end," Dean said his eyes glued to the screen as he settled down more comfortably on the bed.

Sam turned off the computer and set it on the nightstand. "We'll need to get an early start tomorrow morning," he said as he tuned off the light by the bed and stretched out and settled in to watch the rest of the Ghostbusters movie. The last thing he remembered was the Staypuft Marshmallow Man stomping towards the Ghostbusters.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN


	2. Chapter 2

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Supernatural. Keeping my fingers crossed that the show will be picked up for a third season.

Thank you TraSan for the beta work, and putting up for the long wait.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Sam turned off the computer and set it on the nightstand. "We'll need to get an early start tomorrow morning," he said as he tuned off the light by the bed and stretched out and settled in to watch the rest of the Ghostbusters movie. The last thing he remembered was the Staypuft Marshmallow Man stomping towards the Ghostbusters._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey sleepyhead, it's time to hit the road," Dean said as he through a pillow at Sam's head. "I thought you said that we need to get an early start?"

"Wha time is it?" Sam groggily asked forcing his eyes to open. As his eyes begin to focus he notices that it is still dark outside.

"It's 4:30, come on, get up, we're wasting daylight," Dean said as he started packing up his gear.

"Daylight, what daylight. Haven't you looked outside the window yet? It's completely dark outside." Sam said incredulously as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, and headed towards the bathroom.

"It's daylight somewhere in the world Sammy," Dean retorted cheerfully.

_Man, when Dean gets that cheerful tone I had better watch out. It doesn't bode well, he has to be up to something. _Sam thought as he turned on the water to take a shower.

"Come on, Sammy, let's get a move on," Dean said as he opened the bathroom door.

"Hey! How about a little privacy?" Sam shouted over the sound of the shower spray.

"Like I haven't already seen you in the buff. Are you forgetting who changed your diapers when you were little?" Dean remarked as he grabbed up his toothbrush and razor off of the counter and headed out the door.

"That is something that I am glad I don't remember, and wish that you would develop amnesia about that subject." Sam replied as he turned off the water and grabbed the towel off of the rack and wrapped it around his hips.

"Yeah yeah, no way am I forgetting that, and by the way I do have pictures," Dean smirked as he finished packing up.

"Pictures what pictures?" Sam demanded as he came out of the bathroom to get a new change of clothes out of his duffle.

"That's for me to know and you to be scared of," Dean replied. "Come on, you have 15 minutes to get dressed, packed up and meet me at the car. I'm going across the street to the gas station and getting me a cup of coffee." He finished as he opened the door to head out to the car.

"Hey, grab me a cup while you are there," Sam called out as he headed back to the bathroom to get dressed, brush his teeth and shave.

"Remember what I told you last night Sammy?" Dean called back. "My car, my rules you can wait till we stop for breakfast in about 3 or 4 hours," he finished as he closed the door behind him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

They had been on the road for only an hour, and Sam was having major caffeine withdrawals. To top it off, Dean was acting very weird this morning even for himself.

"How much longer before we can grab some breakfast?" Sam asked. "Your coffee and doughnut are making me hungry. Can I just have a sip of your coffee?" he finished as he stared thirstily at the cup in Deans hand.

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you, no food or drink for you in my car until your probation is over," Dean replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"And when again is the probation period over with?" Sam asked, thinking of the evil things he would or could do to Dean, just to get a sip of that delicious coffee.

"When I say it is over with," Dean finished with a smile.

"Cut out that smiling you're giving me the creeps," Sam said as turned to look at Dean's side profile. "What's up with you? You never get up this early, never smile this much and especially after last night, I would expect you to be in a bitchy mood."

As Dean took another sip of coffee, he smiled and his eyes took on this faraway look. "Got a call this morning. Today is a new day. I figured by taking the back roads and skipping the major freeways we can get to the Roadhouse by late tonight. We'll take a couple hours break sometime this afternoon so I can rest and then continue on."

"So, who would call you???" Sam said trying to needle Dean. This smiling and the look in his eyes is getting downright freaky. He had to stop it somehow. "Let me guess, since you are in such a hurry to get to the Roadhouse, it must have been Jo calling? Have a hot date?"

"Close but no cigar, little brother. I do have a hot date but not with Jo," Dean replied finishing up the cup of coffee.

"Come on Dean, just tell me. Otherwise, I'll keep bugging you for the rest of the trip." Sam almost pleaded as he watched Dean dispose of the cup in a plastic bag used to collect the trash.

"I should make you suffer since you look sooo cute when you plead with me. But, I'll tell you. Cassie called last night. She said that she was just finishing up some type of writers convention in Nebraska and we made plans on meeting at the Roadhouse. Oh, and by the way, you'll need to get your own room that has a connecting door to mine." Dean reported. Even though Sam was an adult, he still couldn't let him out of his sight for long periods of time. The lectures that his dad gave him still run in his head; _Dean, you're responsible for the care of your brother. Watch out for Sammy._

"Cassie will be in town? How is her mom doing? Are you sure she really wants to be alone with you? You know how your luck is going lately. Maybe I should talk to her and let her know that you are not doing up to par." Sam said knowing that this would definitely get Dean's goat, which of course it did. "Oh, and I definitely don't need to have a room next to yours. I really don't want to listen to the squeaks and thumps of the bedsprings all night long."

"I don't need your interference in my love life," Dean responded with a frown. "You just work on your own."

"Hey I have no problem getting attention from the female variety, young and old. I would just recommend when you do meet with Cassie that you wear a raincoat." Sam said with a smirk remembering last night.

"Laugh it up, laugh it up. Your turn will be coming." Dean replied as he punched in the Metalllica tape and "_Enter the Sandman_" came on over the speakers and officially marked the end of the conversation.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

After 3 hours on the road, Dean pulled into a small diner in Emmetsburg, Iowa. "Finally, everyone out of my way, coffee here I come," Sam said as he opened the door of the Impala to get out.

"This will be a quick stop only Sam," Dean said as he got out of the car. "Order me a stack of pancakes and a cup of java. I'm going to use the john and meet you at the table," he finished as he headed to the door of the diner. Dean opened the door of the diner and went into the diner. Sam and he split ways at this point, Dean turning right following the signs to the restrooms and Sam going left towards a booth in the back.

As Sam sat down, an older waitress came over with a couple of menus and a pot of coffee. "Morning, my name is Donna and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you gentlemen?" She asked as she set a menu in front of Sam and placed another on the opposite side for Dean.

"I'll take a cup of that coffee you have in your hand and keep it coming. We also will take two orders of pancakes, three eggs over easy with sausage and bacon," He replied without taking his eyes off of the coffee pot in her hand. He was starting to get antsy without having any caffeine all morning.

"Would you like me to bring you a carafe of coffee for the two of you?" she asked as she poured a cup of coffee and set it in front of Sam.

"That would be great," Dean said as he slide into the booth opposite Sam and grabbed the cup of coffee she just poured before Sam was able to pick it up.

"Hey," Sam said indignantly. "That was mine, you've already had coffee this morning, depriving me of even a sip."

Dean felt something hit the back of his head. As he glanced up he saw Donna holding a menu in one hand and the coffee pot in the other. "I didn't pour that for you, that cup was for this nice young man," she said as she glared at him.

"Sorry ma'am, I was just thirsty," Dean said with a sheepish look. He tried to hand the cup back to Sam, but Sam just shook his head.

"I don't want to get any of your cooties, you keep that cup." Sam said as he took another cup off of the table and held it for Donna to pour him a cup. He wasn't taking any chances this time with his precious coffee.

"I'll just go place your order and return with the carafe for you," Donna said as she turned around and headed toward the kitchen.

"Dude, that was so rude," Sam said when she left. He couldn't believe sometimes how crude and rude his brother could be.

"What?" Dean asked innocently. He loved getting his brother's goat.

"I sometimes wonder if you were raised in a cave. I know Pastor Jim taught you better manners than that," Sam said shaking his head.

At that time Donna returned with a tray carrying the carafe of coffee and two glasses of water. "Here you go sweetie," she said as she placed the carafe in front of Sam and set the glasses of water in front of both of them. "Your orders should be ready in a couple of minutes. Is there anything else I can get you at this time?" she asked.

"Can we get another carafe of coffee please? My brother will have this empty in a couple of minutes and I would like to have another cup," Dean asked as he took a sip of his almost empty cup.

"When your brother would like the carafe filled, I will be happy to get him some fresh coffee. You on the other hand can stick with water when you finish that cup. I don't tolerate rude people in my diner," Donna said with a pointed look aimed towards Dean than turned around and headed back towards the kitchen.

"I guess she put you in your place," Sam said with a smile trying hard not to laugh. "That's two strikes against you, first last night and now. At least you're not wearing the coffee. With your track record lately, I wonder how you will fair with Cassie tonight. I might not even need to get a second room." He grinned as he poured another cup of coffee for himself.

"You're just a barrel of laughs Sammy," Dean retorted as he made a grab for the carafe. All of a sudden he felt someone smack him alongside the back of the head.

"Don't you listen to your elders? I said that was for your brother. You have to suffer with just water," Donna said as she set down the platters of food. "Here you go, I hope you enjoy the food. Let me know if you need anything else." She finished and walked away.

"She is definitely not getting the 15 tip," Dean said as he looked at his plate of food with a frown.

"Yeah, I believe she deserves at least 25," Sam said. He couldn't hold back the laughter any longer as he picked up his fork to start digging in. The plate that Donna set in front of him was picture perfect and enough to feed an army just about. Dean's on the other hand just had two pancakes, one egg and a piece each of bacon and sausage, all burnt.

As they finished up their breakfast, well Sam finished, while Dean ate what he could, Donna came with the bill. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked handing Sam the bill and ignoring Dean.

"We're fine. Thank you." Sam replied. When Donna left, he took out his wallet to pay the bill. The total came to fifteen dollars so he took out a twenty and a five and set it on the table. "I'm stuffed. I'm going to the restroom then meet you in the car. When we hit the road we can discuss what Ash sent me," he said as he got up out of the booth and headed toward the restroom.

As Dean got up and headed towards the door, Donna met him halfway with a large to-go? cup of coffee. "Can I trust you to give this to your brother? And tell him that he is welcomed any time," she finished as she looked pointedly as Dean.

"I'll make sure that Sam knows that this came from you. And thank you for your wonderful service," Dean said as he went to take the cup from her hand. He gave her a smile and went out the door to the car.

By the time Sam came out of the diner, Dean had the car started. He noticed that Sam had a to-go cup in his hand.

"Donna didn't trust you to give me the cup of coffee so she was waiting at the door with another for me," Sam said as he went to get in the car. "And by the way she is looking out the window and if I can't get in the car with the cup she'll come smack you one," he said.

Dean looked out the window of the car and saw Donna looking straight at him from the Diners window. "Just get in the car and drink it fast. We need to hit the road," he replied as he started the car and put it in reverse. He knew when he was licked.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN


	3. Chapter 3

-1

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Supernatural. Yeah! Picked up for Season 3!!!!!

Thank you TraSan for putting up with me and the long wait to write this.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Dean looked out the window of the car and saw Donna looking straight at him from the Diners window. "Just get in the car and drink it fast. We need to hit the road." he replied as he started the car and put it in reverse. He knew when he was licked. _

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in time with BTO as he was heading down Highway 18. "Tell me what you have so far," he said.

"I don't have that much as of yet. Ash said that he would have all the information ready for us when we get in. He did give me some brief descriptions on both of them." Sam said as reached for his messenger bag for the laptop. He pulled the laptop out of the bag and turned it on so he could access his e-mails off line.

"Ash didn't send me any locations, just the facts. On the first one, you'll love this, it's located in a girls' sorority at a local college. It is believed that one of the girls committed suicide on the premises after getting hazed and rejected during pledge week. From what Ash has sent so far, it looks like that this is the last term that the sorority will be open then they are closing it do to unexplained occurrences. Things would go missing, girls would wake up to their mattresses being turned over and there wasn't anyone else in the room. Their personal razors would all of a sudden have a mind of their own and the outcome wouldn't be pretty. It was all pretty harmless really until a girl was seriously hurt last week. She was shaving her legs when all of a sudden it seemed like someone else took hold of the razor and she is all cut up on her face and chest. She is still in the hospital. They don't know if they will be able to hide all the scars with plastic surgery."

"Here is the second one, this popular girl was dating a jock from a nearby school. She found out that he had cheated on her with a cheerleader from his school. They made up in the end. One night they where out at the local lovers lane making out. They had been making out for quite a while in the car and were just listening to the small boom box that boyfriend had brought along since the radio in the car was broken when they fell asleep. They were woken up the next morning by a couple of ashen faced cops pounding on the car door. When they got out of the car, they were hurried away but the girl took a look back and saw the girl that her boyfriend had cheated on her with hanging upside down from the tree over the car with his throat slit. From what information that they gathered, she was upset with the thought of him going back to his girlfriend that she committed suicide over the car that he was in. According to what little info Ash sent, this was the first time that this has happened to the guy. The couple broke up a few years later, but every time he happens to cheat or stray on his current girlfriend, the woman that he cheated with ended up dead of apparent suicide," Sam finished reading. "Ash said that he will have the rest of the particulars of both the cases when we get there. He said that he was pretty sure you would take the one dealing with the sorority case," he finished with a smirk as he shut down the laptop and stored it away.

Dean glanced at Sam as he drove down the road. "He didn't give you any locations at all?" He asked Sam who shook his head. "The one with the sorority sounds like a vengeful spirit that someone else could take care of. Although the thought of all those girls needing my, cough I mean our help sounds pretty good, I just want to take a break from all these vengeful spirits. Let someone else take care of them for once. On the other hand, the case dealing with the cheating bastard sounds totally different from our normal gigs. I vote for that one." Dean said as he popped in another cassette into the car stereo and the sounds of _Testament _was soon blaring out of the speakers, never noticing Sam's smile.

"Dude, you really need to consider upgrading your car stereo system to the 21st century.' Sam mentioned as he leaned his head back on the seat. "Wake me up when we get there," He finished as he closed his eyes.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sam, wakey wakey,' Dean said as he lightly slapped Sams face. "We're here."

"W' time is it?" Sam said as he opened his eyes and realized he was looking directly into Deans eyes. "Dude, haven't you ever heard of mouth wash or at least breath mints?" Sam asked as he shoved Dean away from him. The squeak of the car doors could be heard as they both opened up their doors to get out.

As Sam got out of the car, he noticed that there weren't that many cars in the parking lot. He sighed with relief noticing there weren't that many people in the bar, and it would be a heck of a lot easier for Dean and him to talk to Ash about which case that they would take. He already figured out what one Dean would want to take, but once he found out the particulars about it he, would throw a flipping fit and would want to take the other one. So, they had to work it slowly and not get Dean really spooked.

"Hurry up slow poke, we don't have all night," Dean said as he opened up the door to the Roadhouse. "Well, I hope to have all night if you know what I mean" Dean remarked referring to his plans he had with Cassie tonight, as they walked in.

Sam was right in the figuring out that the crowd in the bar would be small. By his estimation, there was a total of 10 people in the bar including Ellen, Ash, Cassie, one other person at the bar and the rest of the crowd hanging around the pool table where some hustling seemed to be going on.

Dean headed straight toward the bar and Cassie. "Hey," he said to everyone without taking his eyes off of Cassie.

"Hey Dean, Sam" Ellen replied back, "You made good time. Want a beer?" She asked them as she turned her back to grab a couple of beers.

"None for me Ellen, just going to grab Cassie and head on out," Dean replied as he grabbed Cassie's hand and started dragging her to the door. "By the way Ash, you are in charge of keeping an eye on Sammy tonight."

Sam stutters "Don't you want to go over the case?"

Dean replied back "Tomorrow morning" then looked at Cassie and amended his last reply "Make that mid morning," Dean finished as the door closed behind him and Cassie. Sam could hear Cassie's laugh as Dean was dragging her to the car.

"Thanks Ellen," Sam said as he took the beer from her. "It looks like you are going to have to put up with me until Dean resurfaces sometime tomorrow."

"No problem," Ellen said as she took up a rag and started wiping down the bar.

All of a sudden a fight broke out by the pool table. Ellen grabbed the shotgun from under the counter and fired a shot in the air. "That's it, everyone out, bar's closed!" she shouted over the raised voices. The guys at the pool table grabbed their belonging and headed towards the door, they knew better than to mess with her. "Sorry Ellen," one guy said with a shameful look on his face as he went out the door.

"Never a dull moment here, huh?" Sam asked Ellen with a smile.

"At least it keeps me from worrying about Jo," She replied as she reloaded the shotgun and stored it back under the bar.

Sam finally turned towards the guy sitting next to him "Thanks for coming Jerry."

"Anything to help you Winchesters," Jerry replied as he turned to face Sam. "After you helped me with the demonic possessions last year and saved a couple hundred people, I couldn't pass up the opportunity. This will be fun.

"Okay, since we are all here, let's go over the plan," Sam said with a huge grin on his face.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"It's about time you got here," Sam admonished Dean the next day. Dean was just walking in the bar with Cassie walking right next to him. And he had that creepy look in his eyes again. "Hey Cassie," he said as they approached him.

"I told you I would be back by mid morning." Dean said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Dude, it's the afternoon," Sam said exasperated.

"Hey if you want to get technical, it's 11:59, still morning." Dean shot back as he grabbed a stool at the bar and sat down. "Hey Ellen, can we get a couple of orders of eggs and bacon for Cassie and me?" He asked her with a grin.

"Breakfast ended 59 minutes ago, I could make you a couple of sandwiches," Ellen replied as she headed toward the kitchen.

"We'll take a couple of Philly steak sandwiches and fries," Dean called to Ellen as the door to the kitchen was closing behind her.

"You'll take what I give you," She replied through the closed door.

"So, I won't ask you how your night was," Sam began, "but, are you ready to listen to Ash on what he has discovered about the two cases?"

"Sure, have Ash come and tell us what he has discovered, but I've already made up my mind" Dean said as he grabbed Sam's glass of water to take a sip.

"Cassie, can you go get Ash out of his 'Office' and tell him that Dean has FINALLY arrived and we are ready for him?" Sam asked Cassie.

"No problem, where is his office?" Cassie asked as she got off of her stool.

"Take a left at the restrooms and there will be no mistaking which room is his office." Sam replied back. "Thanks for doing this," he finished.

Sam waited until Cassie was out of sight and turned to Dean. "So you've made up your mind on which one we are going to take care of? Are you sure you don't want to take care of the sorority house haunt?" Sam asked Dean trying to hold in the smile so it wouldn't make his brother suspicious.

"The sorority one is too common, Ellen can have one of the other hunters take care of it. I think we should take care of the cheating boyfriend one. There are so many possibilities of what it could be: a curse, jealous girlfriend, voodoo or something else entirely," Dean said as he watched Ellen come back in with two plates of food.

"Here you go," She said as she plopped down a plate in front of Dean and the other one at the empty space next to him for Cassie.

Dean looked down at his plate and frowned. "Bologna sandwich?" He asked as he looked up at Ellen with a questionable look on his face.

"It's my kitchen, take what you get," Ellen replied as she set a glass of water in front of each place.

"Dude, I wasn't expecting you until later this evening if you know what I mean," Ash said to Dean as he headed toward the bar with Cassie behind him. Cassie had that look like she didn't know what to make of this person.

Dean turned to give Ash a high five when he noticed the person pulling up the rear behind Cassie. "Jerry what are you doing here? You need our help on something?" Dean asked him as he got up to shake his hand.

"Ash called me and said that you needed my help on a new case," Jerry replied back as he shook Dean's hand and went over to grab an empty stool at the bar.

Slowly dawning horror came over Dean's face as he digested this information. "No way, No Way in Hell," He exclaimed shaking his head as he looked at Sam who had a huge smile on his face.

"Did I forget to tell you that the case was in Hawaii? You said you didn't want the sorority case," Sam said grinning from ear to ear.

"NO!" Dean shouted looking like he was going to faint.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

-1**What Goes Around Comes Around**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or the characters wish I did

Thank you TraSan for the long wait in between chapters.

This all takes place before the season 2 finales

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Slowly dawning horror came over Dean's face as he digested this information. "No way, No Way in Hell," he exclaimed shaking his head as he looked at Sam who had a huge smile on his face._

"_Did I forget to tell you that the case was in Hawaii? You said you didn't want the sorority case," Sam said grinning from ear to ear._

"_NO!" Dean shouted looking like he was going to faint._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I changed my mind, we are taking the sorority case," Dean said in a panicky voice his eyes straying to everyone.

"You said that case would be boring and to hand it off to someone else. Are you going back on your word? If you want to take it fine, I'll take the other one." Sam questioned Dean, knowing full well, Dean wouldn't go back on his word and also, he wouldn't let his baby brother take a hunt without him. He had Dean in a corner and he knew it.

"But why do we need to fly there? Can't we take longer and drive?" Dean pleaded with the deer in the headlight look.

"Dean, don't you remember your geography lessons in school? Hawaii is surrounded by water. The only way to go is by either boat or plane, and going by boat would take longer. With Jerry's help, we won't have any problems getting over there and it would be expense free." Sam explained to Dean, trying to keep the amusement from his face and voice.

Dean grabbed blindly for the glass of water in front of him and took a huge sip. "Sam, I'm putting my feet down on this one. We ARE NOT taking this haunt and we ARE NOT flying!" Dean said forcibly.

"Dean, just hear us out," Sam said. "We have it all planned out on how to get there. It won't hurt you to listen."

"Okay, tell me how you have it all mapped out to get there." Dean acquiesced reaching for the beer that Ellen silently handed him. "But my answer will still be no."

Everyone took a huge sigh of relief and sat down. "That's were Jerry comes in handy. He has a badge for me under Airline Security and has me on a flight to Hawaii as a transfer employee. Airfare will be free."

"That's fine for you Sammy," Dean butted in, "but were do I come into the picture?"

"Well, I can tell you that it will be painless for you," Sam began with a slight smile. "Ash will be able to explain it better than I can."

"Uh huh," Dean said. "Ash?" he questioned.

"Well, I have this cousin and with his help we can get you over there without any problems with the Feds. They wouldn't be able to recognize you once we get done." Ash began with a questioning look at Sam.

"Just tell him" Ellen said from the other side of the bar. "He'll take it a lot better if you don't pussy foot around the subject."

"Fine," Sam said, "here it is. Ash's cousin Larry owns a mortuary and can loan us a coffin for the use. Ellen knows a doctor that can give you a shot that will knock you out for the period of time it will take us to fly, including the layover that we have at SeaTac. Once we get there, a friend of Ash's cousin will come and claim the body, ooops I mean you. We figure by the time we get you to the mortuary in Hawaii you will slowly be coming out of the drugged sleep. Once you have your bearings we can start on the hunt." Sam finished on a rush.

"Okaaaay, that gets me over there, how are you getting me back?" Dean asked in a calm voice.

"Well, we would do the same thing to get you back." Sam said hesitantly, looking closely at Dean.

"Right, so in other words you will be doing a B.A Baracus on me." Dean drawled. "No way, NO, NO, NO. My feet are going to be glued here to Tearra Firma. Plus I'm not leaving my car," he finished setting his finished beer down on the bar.

"Dean, come on now, listen to me. You won't even feel a thing. You will be in la la land. Just think about it," Sam said. "If you're that scared you don't have to go. Ellen can give me a name of a hunter that would be willing to come along and help me." He finished looking at Ellen for confirmation.

"Sure Sam. I know of a couple of hunters that would help you." Ellen said in response to Sam's question. "I can give them a call and they can be here most likely by tomorrow."

"Thanks," Sam said to Ellen. "That would be great."

"No Sam, Ellen, don't make that call." Dean said in a steely voice. "Sam is not going to have someone that I don't know helping him because he isn't going and that's that. Ellen, can I get another beer?" He said looking at Ellen in desperation.

"Sure thing," Ellen said as she reached into fridge for another longneck to hand to Dean.

"Sam won't have to look for a partner for this hunt." Cassie spoke up. She had been quietly sitting in the back listening to the verbal and facial expressions going on between the brothers.

"Finally someone who is listening to me," Dean said as he took a long sip of his beer.

"Sam, if you don't mind, I could help you with this. It's been a while since I took a vacation from work. And I do have some airline miles accumulating that I can use to get over there. Also, I might be able to help you with the research that you still have to do once you are there. I might even stay a couple of extra days and relax on the beach in my bikini." Cassie said in an earnest voice, noticing out of the corner of her eyes the way Dean had jerked up in his seat. She didn't know if it was the thought of her going with Sam or the thought of her in a bikini.

"Cassie, if you are sure, I would love to have your help on this. I could stay over a couple of days and fly back with you. It would be nice to take a few days and laze around the beach." Sam said with a straight face as Dean got off of the bar stool and stalked towards Cassie.

"YOU WILL NOT BE GOING ON THIS HUNT, SAM WILL NOT BE GOING ON THIS HUNT, I WILL NOT BE GOING ON THIS HUNT!" Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Dean, I'm a grown woman, I can and will make my own plans and decisions. Sam is a grown man and he can make his own decisions without you. Be reasonable," Cassie said as she got up out of her chair and walked towards Dean and looked in his eyes, daring him to break eye contact first.

"Ash, Ellen," Dean said after a minute.

"Yeah," came their reply.

"Contact your cousin and friend, tell them to be here by tomorrow morning. Jerry, when is the earliest flight we can leave, the one with the shortest flight plan?" Dean asked in his take control voice as he turned around to look at Jerry, missing the look of triumph that passed from Sam to Cassie.

"There is a flight leaving tomorrow night with a 45 minute layover in SeaTac and getting into Hawaii early the following morning," Jerry replied to Dean. "Ash has made the new I.D for Sam under the assumed name. It has already passed the Homeland Security scrutiny. All we have to do is change his hair and eye color and he will be all set. You will be in a locked casket with all the paper work completed so no one will have to open it up. We will have an oxygen tank in the casket with you. Some one from the local mortuary is scheduled to pick up the casket once the airplane has landed and you will be taken directly there. They will unlock the casket for you to get out. Sam and Cassie will meet you there after they pick up the rental car that is reserved under Sam's new I.D." Jerry finished his explanation and took a sip from the bottle of beer that Ellen was passed to him.

"What happens if the drug does wear off and I wake up in the middle of the flight?" Dean asked. No one could tell that Dean was keeping his emotions in check except for Sam. He could tell that Dean was just on the verge of a major freak out by the way he had a white knuckle grip on the bottle. Sam was shocked that the bottle hadn't cracked yet under the immense pressure.

"If by some chance you do wake up in the middle of the flight, you will have plenty of air with the canister of oxygen that Jerry mentioned. Unfortunately, there is no way we can leave you with another dose of the medicine. We'll put in a couple of bottles of water in case you get thirsty. And, before we close the lid, we will place a pair of headphones on your head and have them hooked up to the IPOD that Ash was able to get. I'll be even nice and download Metallica's best songs for you and have them playing in a loop. I know how much you like to listen and hum to Metallica when you are flying," Sam said with a knowing smirk.

Dean carefully set aside the bottle (empty by now and wishing it had been a full bottle of whisky to drown the paralyzing fear that has him gripped by the throat) and stood up. "What time do I need to be in the coffin and locked up tomorrow?" He asked, taking a deep centering breath.

"Since the flight leaves at 10:20 p.m., you need to be in the coffin no later than 7:30 so you can get checked in by airport personnel and stored on the plane. We need to be at Ash's cousin's mortuary by 3 tomorrow to get you all settled, so that means we have to leave here by 11 tomorrow morning. Ash's cousin will then take you to the airport via the hearse with all the documentation," Sam replied with a relieved sigh.

"Okay, fine everyone will meet here tomorrow at 10:30. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to take off, I have some things to take care of . Sam, I'll see you later in the room. Cassie, it was great to see you again, and I'll get in touch with you when we get back," Dean said as he headed to the door.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Ellen said as Dean went out the door. She came around the bar and started picking up the empty bottles and glasses.

"Are you kidding me? He is probably outside puking his guts out at this moment and then most likely on his way to purchase something stronger than beer. I'll probably find him passed out on his bed when I get back to the room later this evening." Sam said with a small smile thinking of what tomorrow holds.

"Well, I have news for Dean, I'm not missing out on this. He can just suffer with my presence," Cassie remarked as she got up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." She said as she headed out the door.

"Well, Ellen what's the dinner special today? I really don't want to go back to the motel room until later. Anyone up for a game of pool?" Sam asked as he looked at the clock and figured he had a few hours before he could go back to the room safely with Dean passed out (hopefully). He didn't know if he would be able to keep it together tonight if Dean was sober and his usual pigheaded self.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Before someone says anything I need a cup of coffee," Dean mumbled as he and Sam walked through the doors.

"Mornin' Dean, Sam," Ellen said as she poured them coffee. "Dean, what's up with the sunglasses? Have a headache?"

"I'm fine," was Dean's cryptic response as he took a healthy swallow of coffee.

"Sam, Dean ready to hit the road?" Ash asked loudly as he turned the corner and entered the main portion of the bar, loaded down with a bag filled with who knows what.

"Dude, tone down the decibels." Dean groaned.

"Sorry, headache?" Ash asked as he got closer to the bar.

"No, more like hangover," Sam said with a laugh. "Got back to the room last night, and he was passed out on the bed holding an empty bottle of Jack Daniels. So it looks like we are waiting for Cassie and Jerry to get here and then we should be taking off."

"I told you Sam, Cassie is not coming with us. I'm putting my foot down." Dean said in his sternest voice possible.

"Well, it doesn't look like you can put that much weight down on your foot, in fact, it looks like a strong wind could knock you down about now. Morning Sam, Ash, Ellen." Cassie said as she walked up behind Dean with Jerry following closely behind.

"Look Cassie, it could get dangerous, I don't want you anywhere near this." Dean said trying to look sincere and failing.

"Dean, you and Sam take care of the nasty stuff, and all I will be doing is laying on the beach soaking up some sun." Cassie said as she took the cup of coffee that Ellen handed her.

"Look, we could stay here and argue on who is going and not going all day long, but we have a long drive to make and the day is not getting any younger." Ellen said as she bent down and grabbed her bag and headed around the bar.

"She's right, we need to get going. Cassie you want to ride with Dean and me? It looks like I'll be driving." Sam said as he got up and started heading towards the door.

"Sure," Cassie replied as she followed Sam, with the rest of the group closely behind and Dean slowly following last.

"We'll meet at the mortuary. Beware of the fuzz on the interstate before entering town," Ash warned as he and Jerry got into Ellen's vehicle.

"See you in a few hours," Sam said as he opened the Impala's driver door. "Dean, you need help?" He asked as he looked over the roof of the car and noticed Dean just staring at the door handle.

"I got it," came the sarcastic reply. He opened the door and slid onto the seat. He popped open the glove box, grabbed a cassette and inserted it into the car stereo. When Sam started the car, the sound of KISS could be heard and felt. "Wake me up when we get there." Dean told Sam as he slouched down in the seat and leaned his head back.

Sam looked in the rear view mirror and shared a smile with Cassie as he put the car in gear and headed out.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Tell me again how this is going to work?" Dean asked as he stared at the open casket.

They were all gathered around the casket at Ash's cousin's mortuary. Dean had been staring at it for sometime now.

"Come on Dean, we went over this already. Just get into the casket and we can get started." Sam said getting exasperated.

"Isn't there some other way to get over there, like a boat? Yeah, we can charter a boat to take us over there that would work." Dean said getting really desperate. He had it worked out in his head the night before that he could do this. But, having the casket in front of him was another matter. He just couldn't make himself move to get into it. He was afraid that if he got in there he would never be coming out.

"Dean, we don't have that much time. If you get in the casket, I can give you the shot and you will be asleep in a matter of seconds," Dr. Tag said at the head of the casket.

"Okay, just give me a minute will you?" Dean said as he clenched and unclenched his fists in frustration.

"Dean, you don't have to do this. I'm sorry I asked you to do this when I know how much you are afraid of flying. Cassie and I'll go over and be back before you know it," Sam said with a touch of guilt in his tone.

"Give me the damn stool," Dean said as he waited for someone to place the stool in front of him. His face was ashen and glistening with sweat. He didn't know who put the stool in front of him, most likely Ash's cousin. He placed one hand on the edge of the casket and was about to place of foot on the first step when he stopped and turned around. "I think I need to use the john before I get in," he said as he made a hasty retreat to the restrooms.

"He looks like he was about to pass out from fear there for a moment." Jerry said as they waited for Dean's return.

"This time I think he will do it. It might have taken him 8 trips to the restroom since we got here, but I think this will be it," Sam said.

"Well, he better get in soon, or we are going to run out of time here." Ash's cousin Larry said. You could tell that they were related since they had the same mullet hairstyle from the 80's.

Dean came out of the restroom, looking like death warmed over, which was appropriate since he was going to be locked in a casket for several hours.

"Let's get this done," Dean said as he marched over to the steps in front of the casket, climbed up and lay down in the casket. After he got comfortable, or as close to comfort as he could, he looked at Sam. "Don't do any exploring or research until you pick me up at the mortuary in Hawaii," he said as he sent an almost pleading look at his brother. He started feeling light headed and it seemed like the sweat was running down is face in rivers. He waited till Cassie placed the headphones on his ears and turned his head towards Sam, before he asked,"Sam, if something happens to me, take care of my girl."

"Dean, I can take care of myself, I don't need anyone looking out for me," Cassie protested.

"I meant my car," came Dean's reply. He then looked at Dr. Tag, "Can you hurry up and put me out of my misery?" he asked.

Dr. Tag, reached into his medical bag and withdrew a syringe filled with a dose of undefined medicine. "There will just be a little pinch and then you should feel your eyes close and the next thing you will see is Sam and Cassie in Hawaii," he said as he reached for Dean's arm.

Sam, looking at Dean's face getting paler and paler asked Dean a question, "Dean, just to make sure that you are still your usual sharp self, do you know what the date is?"

"Sam, we don't have time for this," Dean said with a glare towards his brother.

"Dude, just answer the question," came Sam's reply.

"It's Sunday, are you satisfied now?" Dean asked growing impatient. He just wanted the doctor to give him the medicine, so he could go into la la land.

"I don't mean the day of the week, I want to know if you know the day and month it is today," Sam said.

"It's March something or another. I haven't paid to much attention to the date. Can we PLEASE let the doctor give me the shot and hopefully put me out of my misery?" Dean asked his brother giving him a glare. "And why are you backing up?"

"Can someone please inform my brother what the date is?" Sam asked the group, slowly inching his way to the door.

"According to the calendar hanging over the sink over by the far wall, it is Sunday…" Ash began.

"We already established that it's Sunday," Dean interrupted as he watched everyone inch back.

"Sunday, April 1st" Ash finished as everyone bolted to the door.

"April fools!" Sam shouted as he opened the door and everyone ran out.

"SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dean yelled after his brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

TBC

One more chapter after this.


	5. Chapter 5

-1

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or the characters wish I did

Thank you TraSan for putting up with me.

This all takes place before the season 2 finales

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Sam, looking at Dean's face getting paler and paler asked Dean a question, "Dean, just to make sure that you are still your usual sharp self, do you know what the date is?"_

"_Sam, we don't have time for this," Dean said with a glare towards his brother._

"_Dude, just answer the question," came Sam's reply._

"_It's Sunday, are you satisfied now?" Dean asked growing impatient. He just wanted the doctor to give him the medicine, so he could go into la la land._

"_I don't mean the day of the week, I want to know if you know the day and month it is today," Sam said._

"_It's March something or another. I haven't paid to much attention to the date. Can we PLEASE let the doctor give me the shot and hopefully put me out of my misery?" Dean asked his brother giving him a glare. "And why are you backing up?"_

"_Can someone please inform my brother what the date is?" Sam asked the group, slowly inching his way to the door._

"_According to the calendar hanging over the sink over by the far wall, it is Sunday…" Ash began._

"_We already established that it's Sunday," Dean interrupted as he watched everyone inch back._

"_Sunday, April 1st" Ash finished as everyone bolted to the door._

"_April fools!" Sam shouted as he opened the door and everyone ran out._

"_SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dean yelled after his brother._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam woke up to a pillow thrown in his face and Dean heading towards the motel door.

"Time to get up, we don't have all day to laze around. I'm going across the street to the diner for some breakfast, you coming?" Dean asked as he opened the door to the room. Sam grabbed the pillow and placed it over his eyes as the morning glare of the sun filled past the open door.

"Close the door, you're letting in the light. I'll meet you there in 30 minutes. Order my usual." Sam mumbled thru the pillow case.

"One order of short stacks, eggs and bacon with a cup of fu fu coffee. Hurry up," was Dean's last order as the door closed behind him with a click.

Sam groaned and stretched as he tried to get his brain cleared. _'How many beers did I consume last night? I was expecting Dean to get his revenge sometime last night, but when we got back to the Roadhouse, he went off with Cassie after we had a few beers with Ash and Ellen. I guess he wanted to say goodbye to Cassie since she was leaving bright and early this morning. I would have expected Dean to mess with my phone or laptop. Laptop…………Sh--!!!!!!!!!!!!' _Sam thought as he jerked up in bed and tossed the pillow aside. He threw aside the blankets and made a mad dash towards the table where he had set his satchel with the laptop last night. _'Nothing looks out of place, but you never know with Dean,'_ Sam thought as he pulled out the laptop and booted it up. _'If I know Dean, he would have fixed my computer to connect to XXX sites, he might have everyone else fooled that he is doesn't know anything about computers, but he is just as good on one as me. Everything is fine, e-mail is fine, internet is running right. It looks like he didn't touch it. Maybe Cassie kept him occupied last night that he didn't have time or energy to retaliate.'_

"Well, it looks like I might be in the clear." Sam said as he stretched and headed towards the bathroom. He didn't bother to turn on the light as he pulled aside the shower curtain and turned on the faucets. As the water turned to the right temperature, he took off his boxers and pulled off his t-shirt. He stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. He figured he had about 20 minutes left of the 30 that he told Dean it would take until he would be over there. Knowing Dean, if he wasn't there by half a second after he would be charging over.

The motel room didn't have a very large hot water tank. He used it up with in 10 minutes, but it was enough to get the last of the cobwebs out of his head and steam up the bathroom mirror he noticed as he got out of the shower. He pulled a towel off of the rack and wrapped it around his lean hips. He grabbed a second towel and started towel drying his hair. He went out to the main room, grabbed his shaving kit out of his duffel and headed back to the bathroom. As he approached the vanity, he noticed something in the mirror. But with it being steamed up from the shower it was hard to tell. Sam took the towel he was using to dry his hair and wiped the mirror in a circular motion. His eyes grew rounded as he took in the sight before him. "What the hell?" Sam said as he stared in horror at the vision in the mirror. He grabbed another towel and started rubbing at his chest. "Get it off, get it off," he kept mumbling. But it wasn't coming off no matter how much he scrubbed. With all his frantic rubbing and paranoid mumbling, he didn't hear the outside door open and Dean approaching the bathroom.

"As the saying goes 'paybacks are a bitch,'" Dean said as he leaned against the door frame and the next thing Sam noticed was a flash as Dean took a picture. "Don't worry Sam; it isn't a permanent tattoo, although it will take a while to wear off. They told me it could take about two weeks before the ink disappears." Dean said as he smiled at the dawning horror on Sam's face.

"But Dean, a CLOWN????????????" Sam wailed.

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The end


End file.
